The present invention relates to an assembly for a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle with such an assembly.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In the art of motor vehicle construction, attempts have been made to absorb the energy or a force that is caused by an accident and to convert the energy or force into deformation work. Examples of such attempts are disclosed in DE 10 2009 006 960 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,128,148 or 7,891,726.
It would be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings and to realize maximum protection for vehicle occupants.